onyxkingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lana
Lana is a character in the video game Hyrule Warriors. She currently appears in most of Onyxking67's videos starting with the random crap series. History Lana appears in OnyxKing's Random Crap Godly Edition, as one of the people who witness Bowser Jr.'s tantrums. She reappears in OnyxKing's Random Crap: Holiday Edition where she is Rosalina's cohost in Rosalina's Magic Show, then she acts if she where in a anime show when Rosalina tells her that she isn't in a anime show and she tells her to get out her wand. She takes out Star's wand from Star vs the Forces of Evil and follows Rosalina's directions, Rosalina summons a Luma with her wand, while Lana summons starlow instead of a luma. Rosalina introduces herself to starlow but starlow starts attacking and yelling at Rosalina and leaves the magic show. Personality Lana and Cia have an unspoken hostility, beyond even the normal anger brought about by war. Sharing a mysterious connection with the Black Sorceress, Lana is fiercely determined to put a halt to her plans, even at the cost of her own life or happiness. Despite her optimistic nature, her natural athletic energy serves her well and allows her to quickly dive around her enemies and attack with her book of sorcery, which utilizes electrifying spells that her enemies never see coming. She has a bright spirit and positive energy, dancing and striking cheerful poses in battle. Despite her and Cia's antagonism towards one another, Lana still cares for Cia's well being, trying to convince to stop her mad quest to possess the Triforce and Link's soul. This indicates that Lana due in part to her optimistic nature may believe that Cia has a chance at redemption. She also seems to harbor strong feelings for Link, though she is aware that the two of them are not meant to be together, and is able to accept this. Despite knowing their relationship will never be romantic, she still cares greatly for Link, supporting him as a trusted ally and friend, as well as putting her life on the line to protect him. She also gets along well with Princess Zelda, who comes to view Lana as a trusted friend. Abilities As the light embodiment of the Guardian of Time, Lana possess many traits of her original self. Her default weapon is the Book of Sorcery, a tome filled with spells and craft. The light sorceress has displayed few magic in the battlefield, mainly creating magical blocks that assist Lana is many ways such as, trapping, pushing, or utterly destroying her enemies. In many cutscenes, she is seen to sent out a large amount of lightning to eliminate her foes, entirely wiping out the area. Like many characters in the Legend of Zelda, Lana has the abilities to heal injured allies. She can also duplicate herself similar to her dark twin, Cia. The White Sorceress also carries a Spear made from a stick from the Great Deku Tree. With this weapon, she can summon trees and small creatures to aid her in battle. Her speed with the weapon is slow, though it is equipped with proper damage, allowing Lana to rip through the mission as fast as possible. It is of the Water element. Her last weapon is the Summoning Gate, a portal that can summon bosses (King Dodongo, Manhandla, Gohma, and Argorok). As the only way she could use this weapon, it is presumed Cia and Lana can both control the Gate of Souls, the doorway of time itself. Her strong attack allows her to summon a random creature and if the sorceress performs the corresponding combo that follows the animal, the combo will be improved. It is of the Fire element. Appearances * Super Wario 64 Bloopers: The Emerald Thief * OnyxKing's Random Crap Godly Edition * SM64 Bloopers: How to Train Your Yoshi * OnyxKing's Random Crap: Holiday Edition Trivia * Lana is so far the only character to come from Hyrule Warriors since she was introdunced for the first time as a new character in The Legend of Zelda Series. * When she talks (or making noises), OnyxKing uses voices clips from Hyrule Warriors. * Her console of origin is the Wii U, and later in the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. Category:Characters Category:Females